Rumplestiltskin (OUAT)
Summary Rumplestiltskin, also nicknamed Rumple, is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time. Rumple was once a normal man turned evil by the Dark One's magic. After losing his son, he became obsessed with making deals, and, more so, collecting in on them, most of which aided his ultimate goal of being reunited with Baelfire. In the town of Storybrooke, Maine, after the casting of the Dark Curse, Rumplestiltskin lives as Mr. Gold, the enigmatic owner of the local pawn shop, as well as the town itself. Gold remains aware of his life before the curse and plays a key role in breaking it so that he can leave town and find Bae, with his need to satisfy revenge often getting in his own way and leading to events such as him providing the town with magic, which he views as power. However, unforeseen circumstances lead to Baelfire's death, and Rumple is left at a loss. His thirst for power could be his undoing, threatening dearly the relationship he has with his true love Belle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically,' 9-B' with Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis Name: Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold, Rumple, Crocodile Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Probably hundrets of years old Classification: Human, Sorcerer, The Dark One Powers and Abilities: Expert Swordsmen, Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Rumpelstiltskin has proven to be incredibly fast and strong in melee combat. When faced soldiers who wanted to take his son in his first moments as the Dark One, he was able to break a neck with one hand, and moved so fast that the soldiers were not aware of the situation and failed to react), Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, reliant on the dagger), Ressurection (If he dies without having passed the title of the Dark One to another being, Rumplestitskin can be resurrected by the Vault of the Dark One, if another person decides to open it, giving up his/her life as a result) , Fire Manipulation (Can conjure Fireballs and ignite Flames), Teleportation (Can transport himself and others from one place to another in an instant, usually in a cloud of purple smoke), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically choke people, throw them through the air or use telekinetic blasts), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Healed from being impaled by Hooks hook), Healing (Can heal all injuries, that arent caused by magic), Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Precognition (After absorbing this power from the seer at the point of death, Rumpelstiltskin has become able to see fragments of the future), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of any person he thinks of, usually a cloud of purple smoke will engulf him when he is transforming into another or transforming back to himself), Enchanting Objects, Potioncraft, Transformation (Can spin straw onto gold, transformed a men into a pig, a knight into a rose and another men into a slug), Earth Manipulation (Can sink people into the ground), Summons, Paraylizing of others (Can freeze any living being), Technopathy (His magic also allows him to manipulate technology being capable of changing the security footage in jail from when he killed Zelena) Attack Potency: Physically Athlete human, Wall level with Pyrokinesis and Telekinesis Speed: Subsonic (Caught an arrow) Lifting Strength: Probably Superhuman with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Human level Stamina: Infinite (The power of the Darkness keeps the Dark One energized and thus they don't need sleep and don't suffer from sleep deprivation) Range: '''Several dozen meters with Pyrokinesis, Countrywide with Teleportation '''Standard Equipment: The Dark One's Dagger, (The Sorcerer's hat (A magical hat which possesses the ability to absorb the magic of even the most powerful sorcerers)) Intelligence: High, has an almost infinite knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing him to do impossible things for common Magic Users Weaknesses: The Dark One's Dagger (The Dark One is magically bound to obey the commands of whosoever holds the Dark One's Dagger and can be summoned by it, and, it is the only weapon capable of killing them, however, whosoever kills the Dark One, becomes the new Dark One, with all the immortality, magic, and being bound to the Dagger that that entails), Limits of Magic (Rumple cannot change the past, revive the dead, or make someone fall in True Love), Squid Ink (It can paralyze any magical being or user), The Price of Magic (Even the Dark One is subject to the Price of Magic, one of its most fundamental laws), Lack of Magic (Both the Dagger's and the Dark One's powers are useless in an area with no magic in it, rendering the Dagger a worthless knife, and the second most powerful known wizard a mortal man), Enchanted Cuffs (As shown onscreen, cuffs that are enchanted to block magic have the same efect on him as anyone else. Gallery 106ATwinBrother.png 104_02.png 108_22.png 202_11.png Dolch_des_Dunklen.png 204_16.png Rumple_122.png Rumple_320.png RumpleGoldOUaT.png Rumple_315.png Gold_EL_217.png Rumple_404.png OUAT-Rumplestiltskin-Poster.jpg Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:TV Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Once Upon A Time